Like a prayer
by Valir
Summary: Basée sur le célèbre titre de Madonna. Oneshot assez chaud sur Harry et Sirius.


**Like a prayer**

**Cette histoire existe déjà sous le titre de Gimme Gimme avec Hermione et Sirius. Voici maintenant la version Harry/Sirius pour les amateurs de slash ! Attention scène chaude ! **

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur l'un des quartiers les plus agités de Londres. On voyait défiler des milliers de noctambules désireux d'oublier pour un temps que le Soleil finirait par se lever et qu'il leur faudrait reprendre dés le lundi suivant, leur vie bien régulée par l'habituel métro-boulot-dodo.  
Etudiants, cades ou chômeurs, en couple ou en solo avec l'espoir de ne pas finir la nuit seul, chacun venait s'encanailler dans ce quartier des plaisirs au milieu des néons multicolores et des vapeurs d'alcool.  
Harry venait d'avoir 18 ans. La célébrité dont il faisait l'objet avait été multipliée par dix au cours de l'année précédente car le monde sorcier avait été mis au courant du fait qu'il était destiné à vaincre Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais pu savoir qui avait vendu la mèche mais il avait trouvé la nouvelle affichée à la une de la gazette. Les dernières semaines passées à Poudlard s'étaient révélées les plus pénibles de toutes. Il fut le sujet de toutes les conversations et de toutes les moqueries. Quand à Colin Creevey, c'était tout juste s'il ne lui avait pas proposé d'être son elfe de maison. et il ne pouvait plus faire un pas dehors sans qu'on lui demande un autographe. Il n'était plus le Survivant mais le Sauveur, le seul espoir du monde sorcier.   
Toute cette pression avait failli le rendre fou aussi fut-il plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru lorsqu'il quitta Poudlard. Au lieu de passer ses vacances en compagnie de ses amis, il avait décidé de se réfugier dans le monde moldu où personne ne le connaissait. Depuis sa majorité, il avait claqué la porte de chez les Dursley, pour aller s'installer dans un appartement discret de ce quartier de fête. Il était donc libre de tout et pendant le bref temps qu'il passerait hors du monde magique, il avait bien l'intention d'oublier qui il était.   
Pour commencer, il n'avait pas voulu rester sans rien faire. Il travaillait comme barman dans le night-club le plus fréquenté du coin. Il adorait sa nouvelle vie. Rien ne valait cet environnement bruyant plein de musiques et de lumières. Les regards que les hommes posaient sur lui l'émoustillaient doucement. Car Harry s'était rendu compte depuis deux ans qu'il était gay.  
Quiconque l'aurait vu cinq ans plus tôt, aurait été surpris du changement qui s'était opéré en lui. Autrefois petit et maigre, il s'était développé grâce au Quidditch qu'il allait poursuivre en tant que professionnel dans l'équipe des Eagles de Southampton. Il s'était transformé en un superbe jeune homme au corps svelte harmonieusement musclé capable de donner des vapeurs à toutes les sorcières (et sorciers) qui rêvaient de lui la nuit. Il avait remplacé sa paire de lunettes par des lentilles, foudroyant les cœurs par son seul regard émeraude.   
Le fait d'avoir l'espérance de vie la plus incertaine d'Angleterre avait décidé Harry à profiter à fond de sa jeunesse. Tous les ennuis qu'il avait eus l'en avaient empêché mais il avait voulu réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le petit garçon maltraité et victime de tout était devenu un vrai fêtard, expansif et déluré. Ron et Hermione n'en avaient pas cru leurs yeux lorsqu'un soir, il l'avait vu à l'œuvre dans une boîte de nuit où il les avait emmené !  
Bien décidé à rattraper son retard en matière d'amour et de sexe, Harry collectionnait les aventures chez les sorciers comme chez les Moldus et ce n'était pas difficile en raison de son incroyable beauté.  
Malgré cela, Harry n'était jamais tombé vraiment amoureux pour la bonne raison qu'un homme occupait son cœur depuis longtemps. Un homme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie sans jamais le lui avoir clairement dit.  
Ce samedi soir, il était comme d'habitude derrière son comptoir vêtu d'un jean d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur un torse glabre où brillait une longue chaîne d'or. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'on ne lui fasse des propositions mais il restait toujours sur ses gardes dans la crainte de tomber sur un pervers ou pire, sur un Mangemort. En cas de problème, sa baguette était toujours à portée de main quoiqu'il doutât que Voldemort ait jamais l'idée de venir le chercher dans ce genre d'endroit.  
Ce soir-là, une autre jeune femme travaillait avec lui au bar. Elle s'appelait Sarah et avait deux ans de plus que lui. C'était une Moldue aux cheveux blonds coupés courts et savamment ébouriffés avec du gel. Ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Comme Sarah travaillait depuis plus longtemps qu'Harry, elle l'avait guidée et fait profiter de son expérience. Elle s'était montrée étrangement enthousiaste en apprenant qu'il était gay et ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui présenter des amis en espérant qu'il sorte avec eux. Elle le faisait aussi mourir de rire.  
Harry, qui se croyait extraverti, dû se reconnaître battu en voyant Sarah à l'œuvre. Lorsqu'on passait une chanson qui lui plaisait, Sarah n'hésitait pas à grimper sur le comptoir et se mettait à danser et à chanter à tue-tête, chose qu'Harry n'avait pas encore osé faire. Seulement, cette nuit, Sarah lui avait fait goûter un nouveau punch préparé par ses soins et Harry ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool…  
La fête battait son plein lorsqu'une intro bien connue roula dans les enceintes : une version remixée le Like a Prayer de Madonna. Sarah grimpa sur le comptoir, toute excitée et tendit la main à Harry :  
- Allez viens ! On va s'amuser !  
Enhardi par l'alcool, Harry saisit la main de son amie et monta à ses côtés sous les applaudissements des clients. La tête bourdonnante de musique, Harry se lâcha complètement. Il poussa un cri de joie et se mit à se déhancher sur les paroles :

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone __  
__I hear you call my name __  
__And it feels like home _

Une sorte d'euphorie le gagna rapidement. Le son rugissant posséda son corps plus sûrement qu'un sortilège. La lumière intermittente des projecteurs lui faisait voir la salle comme un film psychédélique. Il fallait qu'il savoure à fond ce moment car, une fois de retour chez les sorciers, plus question de défouler comme cela. Il les trouvait beaucoup plus coincés que les Moldus. Au niveau des mœurs, certaines étaient déjà en vigueur au Moyen-Age ! Il éclata de rire en imaginant la tête que feraient ses professeurs s'ils le voyaient. Il était bien content d'avoir une double culture qui lui permettait de passer d'un monde à l'autre en prenant le meilleur de chaque.

_When you call my name __  
__It's like a little prayer __  
__I'm down on my knees, I wana take you there __  
__In a midnight an hour, I can feel your power __  
__Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there._  
Il attrapa une canette de bière qu'il vida à longs traits, la tête renversée en arrière. En bas, des personnes des deux sexes ne quittaient pas du regard ce garçon à la crinière sauvage dont la chaîne miroitait sous les spots.  
Soudain, Sarah le tira par le bras et lui dit à l'oreille :  
- Harry ! Il y a un mec incroyablement sexy qui te dévore des yeux depuis tout à l'heure !  
- Où ça ?  
- Là-bas près du pilier ! A ta place, je lui sauterais dessus mon grand !  
Harry regarda dans la direction indiquée et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était là, adossé au pilier, les bras croisés. Des lèvres et un corps à se damner. Son étoile en cavale.  
Il plongea longuement ses yeux dans les siens, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait repéré. Et s'il s'amusait un peu ? Sa danse se fit plus sensuelle tandis qu'il chantait sur la musique :

_Like a child you whisper softly to me __  
__You're in control just like a child __  
__Now I'm dancing_

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa de plus en plus. Il ignorait si il lui faisait de l'effet par contre, le regard ardent qu'il dardait sur lui le rendait fou.

_It's like a dream no end and no beginning __  
__You're here with me, it's like a dream __  
__Let the choir sing. _

La vie à Grimauld Place lui était devenue si insupportable qu'il avait préféré reprendre ses errances, contre l'avis de Dumbledore. Il allait de place en place, toujours en fuite mais insaisissable. Cette existence lui convenait mieux car il conservait une certaine liberté dont il était entièrement privé dans le manoir sinistre où Dumbledore avait voulu l'enfermer. Les quelques lettres toutes en demi-mots qu'il avait envoyées à Harry, n'avaient fait qu'attiser son impatience de le revoir. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien en se montrant dans cet endroit sombre et remplis de Moldus. D'ailleurs comment aurait-on pu le reconnaître ? Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à la photo que l'on avait montré à l'époque de son évasion. Quand bien même il y aurait eu un risque, il le savait suffisamment téméraire pour venir quand même. Sirius Black n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête et il l'aimait pour ça.  
Il était tout en noir avec une longue veste en cuir qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds chaussés de bottes. Ses cheveux mi-longs, encadraient de mèches folles son visage tanné par le soleil.  
Si Harry s'était écouté, il aurait sauté du comptoir pour se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Pourtant, il décida d'épicer un peu la situation en retournant sagement à sa place. Ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux sombres de Sirius ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions et il était tout prêt à y répondre. Mais s'il le voulait, il allait devoir venir le chercher !  
Sarah, complètement déchaînée était restée perchée là-haut et attaquait le morceau suivant. L'air de rien, Harry se mit à préparer une pinacolada pour l'un de ses clients. Le type mis en appétit par sa danse, essayait de le draguer mais Harry avait l'esprit complètement ailleurs et attendait anxieusement la suite des évènements.   
Lorsqu'il leva le nez pour servir sa boisson, il se trouva le visage de Sirius à dix centimètres du sien ! L'autre type avait disparu et il avait pris sa place sur le haut tabouret. Harry sourit mentalement à l'idée que Sirius l'avait tout simplement dégagé en voyant qu'il le draguait.  
Une intense chaleur lui monta au visage ; il le trouvait encore plus beau que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son charisme était tel qu'il y avait comme un vide autour de lui. Sarah ne bougeait plus et l'observait captivée.  
La respiration coupée, Harry vit des ombres de désirs danser au fond des iris de Sirius. Ce dernier se rapprocha et posa doucement son front contre le sien. Le jeune homme frissonna et ferma les yeux. Leurs nez se frôlèrent puis leurs joues et leurs lèvres. Celles de Sirius caressèrent les siennes aussi légèrement qu'une aile de papillon. Il ne s'était pas rasé et ses baisers le picotaient agréablement Il voulut aller plus loin mais Sirius se déroba avec un petit sourire pour revenir avec la même insupportable douceur.  
Cela eut pour effet de lui faire apprécier le moindre contact. Chacun d'eux lui envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout le corps.  
Soudain, Sirius mit fin à ce petit jeu. Il s'éloigna d'Harry sans un mot mais avec un geste d'invitation. Hypnotisé, il oublia les gens, le bar, son travail et le suivit.  
L'un derrière l'autre, ils traversèrent la salle bondée comme s'ils faisaient partie d'un autre monde. Sirius le conduisit dans l'un des salons privés pour les clients en quête de calme et d'intimité. Harry aurait juré que le patron avait pensé à une éventualité bien précise en installant ces pièces.  
Le salon était petit avec un table ronde et deux banquettes de velours rouges qui se faisaient face. Une fois la porte fermée, la musique n'était plus qu'une succession de coups étouffés.  
Sirius se glissa derrière Harry et se colla à lui. Sa bouche se posa sur son cou tandis que ses mains commençaient à la caresser. Ses mains fines et fortes à la fois qu'il imaginait à la place des siennes lorsqu'il se masturbait. Il renversa la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge au souffle ardent de l'homme. Il avait si souvent imaginé ce moment qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire. Il se retourna vivement et s'empara des lèvres de Sirius qui répondit avec une passion égale à la sienne. Leurs langues se mêlèrent en une danse fièvreuse qui donna le vertige à Harry. Sirius embrassait comme un dieu. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir encore le baiser et plonger ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire comme la nuit. Il respira profondément son odeur chaude et épicée où se mêlaient les effluves de tabac qui remplissaient la salle de danse. Il gémit doucement quand les mains de Sirius descendirent caresser ses fesses. Ses doigts à lui rencontrèrent le col de la veste en cuir. Il rompit le baiser, regarda Sirius bien en face et fit lentement descendre la veste jusqu'au sol. Dessous, il portait une chemise bleu marine que Harry s'empressa de déboutonner. Il écarta un peu le col et enfouit son visage dans le creux de la clavicule. La peau à cet endroit-là était douce et extrêmement sensible et il y imprima de petits baisers qui tirèrent à Sirius des frissons de plaisirs. Harry entendait à sa respiration rauque et précipitée qu'il était dans le même état que lui. La chemise qui alla bientôt rejoindre la veste sur le sol. Son bassin collé au sien, il sentait sans peine son érection grandissante. Harry glissa son genou entre les jambes de son parrain  
- Harry…  
La voix rauque de désir qui disait son prénom le fit tressaillir. Il s'écarta un peu pour le contempler. Sirius lui apparut torse nu dans la faible clarté de la pièce : élancé, musclé et terriblement désirable.   
Tremblant d'excitation, Harry poussa Sirius contre le mur et se laissa tomber à genoux devant sa braguette qu'il ouvrit d'une main tremblante. Il en sortit le sexe gonflé de l'homme qu'il commença à masser de ses deux mains. Il jeta un regard malicieux vers le visage tendu de plaisir de son parrain en se léchant les lèvres. Et il prit d'un coup son membre en bouche.  
Sirius se cambra brutalement, les jambes prêtes à se dérober sous lui. La langue de Harry lui faisait subir la plus délicieuse torture qu'il ait jamais connu. En expert, Harry faisait de longs va-et vient le long de la hampe puis s'arrêtait pour sucer le bout sensible, humide d'excitation. Sirius se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses cris. Il ne savait pas que Harry était capable d'une telle chose, où l'avait-il appris ?  
Sur le point d'exploser, il prit la tête de Harry et le força à s'arrêter :  
- Attends…Harry…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu n'aimes pas ?  
- Bien sûr que si mais j'avais une autre idée en tête et si tu continues…  
Harry lui fit un sourire plein de dents :  
- Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir redémarrer si on va jusqu'au bout hein ?  
- Je sors de dix-sept ans d'abstinence, j'te signale !  
- T'es rouillé quoi !  
- Tu vas voir si je suis rouillé !  
Les yeux brûlants d'un feu noir, Sirius souleva Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il le débarassa rapidement de sa chemise et ses lèvres avides descendirent goûter les deux boutons de chair rose durcis par le désir. Haletant sous la sensation, Harry pressa plus fort la tête de Sirius sur sa poitrine. Ce dernier sourit en sentant la chair de poule que provoquait ses soins sur le corps du brun  
Sa peau blanche et douce sentait délicieusement bon. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Il s'était retenu jusque-là pour beaucoup de raisons : le souvenir de James, la jeunesse de Harry et le fait qu'il soit son filleul, bien que ses lettres d'Harry fussent explicites sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il voulait attendre un peu. Et ce soir, il avait retrouvé un jeune homme majeur et sûr de lui qui le désirait autant qu'il le désirait. Peu importait ce que les autres allaient lui dire. Il l'aimait et puisqu'il semblait l'aimer aussi, plus rien ne les retenait. Son envie de lui menaçait de le rendre fou. Il retira le jean de Harry en prenant soin de caresser ses jambes au passage. Il n'avait plus sur lui, que son boxer qui ne cachait rien de son désir. Il avait une silhouette bien dessinée, un torse musclé, de beaux abdos et une chute de reins affriolante. A le voir ainsi, il dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le prendre immédiatement.   
Le regard enflammé qu'il posait sur lui faisait frémir Harry d'excitation. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il fit lentement couler le long de ses jambes, sa dernière barrière et, entièrement nu, il s'allongea sur le canapé en lui tendant les bras.  
Les mains tremblantes à la vue de son corps offert, Sirius acheva de se déshabiller. Harry dévora des yeux la moindre parcelle de son corps d'homme, sculpté comme une statue antique. Sa voix se fit implorante tant il voulait le sentir sur lui et en lui.  
- Sirius  
Il s'approcha, prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se coucha délicatement sur lui. Ses mains caressèrent, l'une son visage et ses cheveux et l'autre son corps jusqu'à ses fesses. Les lèvres entrouvertes de Harry l'invitaient à un baiser qu'il aurait voulu éternel. Il allait lui faire l'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais fait à personne.  
Harry hoqueta de surprise lorsque Sirius introduisit deux doigts en lui pour le préparer. Le jeune homme était moins étroit qu'il ne le pensait. Apparemment, ce n'était pas sa première expérience.  
Harry résista à la montée de chaleur que provoquait le geste de Sirius et attrapa sa main qu'il retira de lui.  
- Non, je veux que tu me prennes maintenant.  
- Tu vas avoir mal !  
Harry lui fit un sourire en coin :  
- Pas après ce que j'ai fait ces derniers temps…Je me suis préparé pour toi.  
Pour donner plus de poids à sa requête, Harry ouvrit les jambes pour que les hanches de son amant s'y nichent comme dans un écrin. Il alla jusqu'à prendre entre ses doigts, le sexe érigé pour le conduire à son entrée humide. Tout scrupule disparut de la conscience de Sirius. Il était à la limite de sa résistance. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il le pénétra enfin. Une exclamation mourut dans la gorge de Harry quand il le sentit glisser en lui, dur et palpitant. Il replia ses jambes autour des reins de Sirius et poussa. Il s'enfonça profondément et leur arracha à tous les deux un long gémissement de plaisir.   
Sirius attrapa les mains d'Harry et les couvrit de baisers avant de les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête. Il entama d'amples mouvements de va-et-vient dans l'intimité étroite et bouillante du jeune homme. Le cœur d'Harry battait si fort qu'il aurait pu lui sortir de la poitrine. C'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé ou connu. La différence était que, cette fois, il était amoureux et ça changeait tout. Il le sentait qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur en lui envoyant des ondes de sensations tout simplement indescriptibles. Il voulait garder les yeux ouverts sur le visage adoré penché au-dessus de lui mais cela lui devint bientôt impossible. Il voulait de toute son âme crier son nom, crier qu'il l'aimait mais Sirius l'en empêcha avec le baiser le plus passionnée et le plus profond qu'il eût jamais reçu. Et le plaisir continuait son irrésistible ascension…  
Sirius ne perdait pas de vue les traits bouleversés d'Harry. Lui aussi sentait sa raison se dérober. Il avait couché avec beaucoup de gens dans sa jeunesse. Fille ou garçon, personne ne lui résistait à Poudlard et même après. Mais ce qu'il était en train de vivre était incomparable. Les baisers qu'ils lui donnaient à Harry étouffaient aussi ses propres râles. Ses mouvements se firent plus saccadés et plus violents sur le rythme de la musique techno qui leur parvenaient à travers les cloisons. Ce changement acheva de les amener au septième ciel. Harry se renversa en arrière, gémissant tandis que ses hanches se soulevaient frénétiquement pour accompagner les mouvements de Sirius. Des larmes lui coulèrent des yeux pendant que sa voix étranglée exhalait son nom.  
Les derniers coups de butoir parachevèrent l'extase. Un cri retentit :  
- Sirius !  
Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Il poussa un cri rauque et se libéra en un jet puissant. A bout de forces, il retomba sur le corps d'Harry, essoufflé et tremblant.  
Un long silence s'établit. Peu à peu leurs respirations se calmèrent. La folie de l'orgasme fit place en Harry à un immense bonheur. Il venait de vivre l'instant le plus intense et le plus merveilleux de toute sa vie. Sirius n'avait pas bougé d'entre ses bras et son corps le recouvrait toujours. Peut-être s'était-il endormi ? Harry caressa tendrement ses mèches noires et constata qu'il ne dormait pas. Au contraire, il redressa la tête et se hissa sur ses coudes pour se pencher vers son oreille :  
- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.  
Harry lui fit un sourire rayonnant de bonheur au milieu des larmes qui perlaient encore dans ses yeux. Il put enfin laisser échapper les mots qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps.  
- Je t'aime Sirius  
Un sourire d'une infinie douceur naquit sur le visage de Sirius. Peu importait désormais le regard des autres et la guerre. Cette nuit venait de leur ouvrir la porte de leur histoire que seule la mort pourrait refermer.

**Fin**


End file.
